Stay With Me
by Alixana91
Summary: My take on and extensions of the Mon-El/Kara centric parts of 2x8 'Medusa', starting from them playing Monopoly together. From Kara's viewpoint. May add chapters from Mon-El's viewpoint later on.


_My first fanfic attempt. There might be more parts if you like this one. Enjoy!_

Playing Monopoly together really was the perfect distraction for Kara right now. Not only from the thought of the horrible alien-killing virus, that her sister wouldn't allow her to help fight….it was also a really good distraction from her confused feelings brought on by what her Earth-mother said at the Thanksgiving dinner.

Could Mon-El really be interested in her in that way? Or was he just casually flirting with her like he did with so many other women?

And anyways, if he actually was interested in her, how did she feel about that?

She liked him. Even though he could be incredibly annoying and exasperating at times, he had a good heart. And he was good company. When he was not driving her insane, he could get her to laugh and relax, truly relax, in a way she realized she hadn't done in a long time. She didn't mean just the time when he got her drunk, their training sessions and the times she helped him pick clothes had been really fun, at times. There was an easy comradeship to their interactions, which she hadn't really felt with anybody since before Winn admitted her feelings for her. So, Mon-El was definitely becoming a cherished friend.

"I don't know what you are smiling about, I have a pretty strong lead here. Not bad for my first time, I think. Your turn, Kara". His teasing tone made her look up from the game board and meet his gaze, smiling as she did so.

His cute, boyish face returned her smile with one that seemed…maybe she was imagining things, but she thought it looked a little bit less teasing and a bit more sincere than usual. He really could be charming when he wanted to be.

She felt her stomach suddenly clench up at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't decided to follow the real Hank Hensaw outside. He could so easily have been one more dead body in the bar, that boyish face never flashing its easy grin again.

She cleared her throat and rolled the die, feigning far more interest in the game than she really felt and exclaiming loudly when the die roll didn't favour her. All to hide her emotional reaction to what she really had been thinking about.

"Aww, sucks for you. My turn!" he said loudly, before adding in a gentler voice, "I mean, please", gesturing with his hand for her to roll for him.

"And...you're in jail!" she teased, this time with a bit more genuine feeling. Mon-El could be somewhat arrogant and sure of himself, so it was always fun to take him down a notch.

"That feels appropriate" he said with a hint of bitterness. She looked up at him again, reacting to the frustration in his voice, a feeling she could sympathize with very much.

"You'll be out of here soon enough. _Both_ of us will. So don't pout." He immediately stuck his lower lip out, making a facial expression she hadn't seen on him before. It was a surprisingly sweet look, and weirdly almost sensual, drawing attention to that full lower lip of his. Feeling herself starting to blush slightly, she made a snap decision to be brave.

"Hey, you don't like me, do you?" she asked.

"Huh. Of course I like you". He looked surprised and a bit confused, his eyebrows drawing together a bit.

"No I mean…you don't _like_ _me_ like me, do you?"

"Like you like you? I'm sorry…English is my second language". He seemed apologetic and sincere, but she couldn't shake a tiny strand of doubt that he was playing dumb, enjoying watching her squirm.

"My Mum, Eliza, she thought you were being extra nice to her on Thanksgiving , as like… a thing boys on this planets do. They are nice to the moms of the, the girls they have a crushes on….sometimes" she rambled nervously. She looked down again, because she suddenly couldn't look at his handsome, earnest-looking face anymore.

"Crush…" Her eyes snapped back up again at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry, I'm not following"

"You don't wanna _mate_ with me, do you?!" she blurted out and watched his face immediately scrunch up with laughter.

"Uhm, I mean…have you seen the kind of women I've been attracting, Earthlings and otherwise, since I've been on this planet?" He stifled his laughter finally and coughed a little, seemingly embarrassed.

"Aha, thank you for the clarification" she answered, a little bit too loud, trying to fake indifference while feeling mortified. _So stupid, Kara, of course he doesn't_ like _me, he wouldn't go for someone like me_. Wishing the floor would open up and swallow her, she looked up again when he coughed a second time, a harder cough that seemed…wheezier.

He coughed again, his eyes distant, and started to fall to the floor as another cough wrenched his body.

 _The virus._

For a horrible second she was completely frozen, then she scrambled to her feet to get to the key pad doorlock. Mon-El lay on the floor and struggled wheezily to draw breath, then was wracked by more choughs, so fierce that his whole body spasmed.

 _No no no._

She punched in the access code, yanked the door open, and rushed to his side, cradling his body in her arms as the containment breach alarm went off, bathing them in red light and sterilizing vaporizer fumes.

"Mon-El…Hey, hey, hey…Stay with me, stay with me" she pleaded helplessly. He didn't even seem to try to draw breath anymore, he just made those horrible choking noises, his eyes closed, and she couldn't do anything. She couldn't do anything.

"Help!"


End file.
